Echange équivalent
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Et si cette nuit-là, Riza n'avait pas refusé la proposition de Selim, et si elle avait accepté de devenir une Homonculus pour protéger son colonel... Royai (très sous-entendu).
1. Proposition

**Disclaimers: Personnages de Hiromu Arakawa. Seule la fic m'appartient.**

 **Période du manga: Tome 18, après que le lieutenant Hawkeye ait rendu visite à Mme Bradley et qu'elle ait découvert l'identité de Selim Bradley.**

 **Enjoy. ^^.**

Elle sentait toujours cette présence dans son dos. L'homonculus était derrière elle. Bon sang, quelle puissance elle ressentait en lui! Qui aurait cru que ce garçon à l'apparence d'un petit enfant si gentil, mignon, adorable était en fait l'Homonculus originel, sans doute le plus terrible? Elle sentait l'ombre créée par le garçon lui serrer le poignet. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la tuer ici, mais elle savait aussi que désormais lui et ses congénères pourraient l'utiliser. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen de raconter cela au colonel, elle entendit le jeune (ou très âgé?) Sélim demander:

-Et pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous, lieutenant?

Et puis quoi encore? Il la croyait bête? Ou pensait-il qu'elle ignorait ce qu'étaient les homonculus? Devenir comme cette pétasse de Lust qui avait failli tuer le colonel, ou comme ce glouton de Gluttony? Très peu pour elle. Et même sans ça, comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle changerait de camp aussi facilement? Elle refusa catégoriquement. Mais Pride/Selim ajouta:

-Ainsi, vous pourriez mieux le protéger...

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Le visage de Pride était caché dans l'ombre. Que mijotait-il? Pourquoi la laisserait-il le protéger? Quel était son but? Le garçon argumenta:

-Vous le protégeriez car si vous êtes des nôtres, on ne lui fera pas de mal. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, et pas uniquement pour faire pression sur Mustang. Nous n'allons pas vous prendre en otage, mais vous pourriez nous aider, par exemple, à le convaincre de faire certaines choses, oh, pas des choses qui pourraient le tuer, simplement des choses qui nous arrangeraient...

-Ne sois pas idiot. Je ne vais pas me joindre à vous et vous laisser détruire ce pays tranquillement juste parce que je me suis attachée à lui.

Elle devina que Pride souriait.

-Vous êtes plus intelligente que je ne le croyais, pour une humaine... Ma parole, on a vraiment besoin d'une femme comme vous... Ainsi donc, vous le laisserez à notre merci pour cette raison? Vous pensez pouvoir sauver le monde?

-Je ne prétends pas pouvoir sauver le pays, mais si je vous rejoins, il sera complètement à votre merci. De plus, à défaut de réussir à sauver notre pays, je ne compte pas vous aider à le détruire.

-Bien, bel argument lieutenant... Mais, comme vous le disiez tout à l'heure, je suis très puissant. Vous savez que je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de votre colonelounet...

-Tu n'es pas l'orgueil pour rien...

-Réfléchissez, lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Préférez-vous ne pas nous aider dans nos plans, et que nous faisons du mal à ce cher Mustang, que nous devons le forcer à faire des choses, ce qui n'est pas toujours agréable pour lui, ainsi qu'à vos collègues et aux jeunes Elric, ou préférez-vous vous joindre à nous, pour que nous ne leur fassions aucun mal, que vous lui convainquiez de faire les choses de son plein gré, ce qui ne lui coûterait rien...? Vous pourrez lui parler librement, la seule chose que vous aurez à faire, c'est le convaincre pour nous aider.

Elle sentit qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle pouvait désormais sentir son souffle chaud qui atteignait ses omoplates avec sa taille d'enfant.

-Alors? Le deal est simple: Vous nous aidez, (pour avoir l'air convaincant, sa voix se transforma en murmure qui résonnait dans l'oreille de Riza, la faisant frissonner.), et nous vous garantissons sa protection, et vous obtiendrez la vie éternelle. N'est-ce pas une offre intéressante?

Riza commençait à être déstabilisée. Pride était vraiment un bon orateur. Et un bon baratineur.

-Il... Il ne voudrait pas...

-Lui, non, sans doute. Il tient trop à vous. Mais vous, lieutenant? Il est temps de penser un peu à vous. Ne le souhaitez-vous pas? Ne voulez-vous pas le protéger? Ne souhaitez-vous pas le voir mourir? Pensez aux frères Elric... Ce sont deux enfants, ils n'ont plus vraiment de famille, mais ils s'accrochent coûte que coûte à la vie... Et leur jeune amie, Winry Rockbell, c'est ça? Ils seraient vraiment désespérés de l'avoir impliquée et qu'elle périsse à cause d'eux... Ou de vous? Vos chers collègues aussi... Et... Le colonel... Voulez-vous le protéger ou le tuer?

Riza trembla. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Il avait gagné. Sentant son trouble mais aussi son acceptation, Pride défit ses ombres, qui disparurent. Elle ne dit rien, mais elle sut qu'il avait compris qu'elle s'était résignée. Elle le sentit reculer.

-Vous avez pris la bonne décision, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye... Venez ce soir, au labo n°3...

Puis elle ne sentit plus sa présence étouffante. Elle se retourna; l'allée était déserte. Elle frémit, et murmura:

-Excusez-moi colonel... Mais j'ai une promesse à tenir... Celle de vous protéger.

Elle serra son poignet, qui lui faisait mal à cause de l'ombre de Selim, et quitta la résidence présidentielle, avec la pensée que dans une ou deux heures, elle ne serait plus humaine.

 **Voilà! Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je posterais le prochain chapitre, vu que j'ai plein de fics FMA en même temps, mais j'espère qu'il sera pour bientôt! Oubliez pas, en bas il y a deux petites cases... Vous tapez un pseudo dans la première ou vous vous connectez ça m'est égal, et dans la deuxième vous mettez un petit commentaire sympa... Vous cliquez sur Post Review et voilà. (Merci, on sait ce que c'est qu'une review!) Oui bon ok... A plus! ^^.**


	2. Transformation

_Je suis désolée colonel. Je dois vous protéger. Au revoir._

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle laissa à son supérieur. Elle s'en voulait un peu, elle aurait tant voulu confesser toute l'adoration, la confiance, le respect et l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui avant que son âme ne disparaisse pour de bon. Car elle ne pourrait probablement plus jamais ressentir tout ça. Mais, à quoi cela aurait-il servi? Si ce papier tombait entre de mauvaises mains, des ennemis sauraient son point faible, tandis que ce message formel résumait bien son adieu. Toujours dans son uniforme militaire, elle ne prit pas de pistolet, à quoi cela lui servirait-il? Elle serra Black Hayate dans ses bras, lequel aboya gaiement. Elle eut un peu de peine à le laisser comme ça, voire même beaucoup. Énormément, en fait. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à sa culpabilité de laisser Roy Mustang ainsi. Elle rajouta à sa lettre: _P.S. Pourriez-vous bien vous occuper de Black Hayate, s'il vous plaît? Non, en fait, je me permets de vous en donner l'ordre._ Ca devrait suffire. Elle caressa une dernière fois le canidé, en lui murmurant "Excuse-moi Hayate. Le colonel s'occupera bien de toi." et sortit, laissant ses clés à côté de la lettre. Elle arriva dans la rue, marchant rapidement. Après un certain temps, elle arriva au laboratoire n°3. Elle n'eut aucun mal à y pénétrer, King Bradley ayant déjà prévenu les gardes de sa venue. Un garde la guida même jusqu'à un endroit du labo qu'elle reconnut. Celui où le colonel Mustang avait failli mourir, mais avait finalement eu raison de Lust. A cet endroit l'attendait Bradley en personne -le père- et le garde eut juste le temps de se mettre au garde-à-vous avant d'être congédié. L'Homonculus la fit franchir une grande porte et la guida à travers un dédale de tunnels et tuyaux.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez la première à découvrir notre repaire... Il est secret, mais comme vous serez bientôt des nôtres, cela n'a plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas?

Riza ne répondit pas, se demandant comment elle devait se comporter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de salle entourée de tuyaux, Wrath ajouta ironiquement:

-Charmant endroit, n'est-ce pas?

Riza Hawkeye remarqua malgré l'obscurité qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une sorte de trône trônait (c'est le cas de le dire!) au centre de la pièce. Dessus, elle distinguait une silhouette assise. Dans un coin, elle remarqua quatre autres silhouettes -dont deux facilement reconnaissables, étant donné que l'une était une silhouette d'enfant et l'autre une silhouette obèse chauve comme il en existe peu- qui attendaient.

-Vous êtes ponctuelle lieutenant Hawkeye!, railla Pride.

En s'approchant, elle reconnut Envy, Gluttony, Pride et... Elle eut un choc en voyant la quatrième.

-Lin Yao!

-Sorry, moi c'est Greed. J'ai hérité du corps de ce prince héritier, pas mal hein?

-Greed, tu parles trop.

-Pardon, "Père"...

L'homme assis se tourna vers le lieutenant qui s'était avancée.

-Vous êtes le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye? C'était donc vrai, Pride a réussi à vous convaincre. Félicitations Pride!

-J'peux la manger?

-Non Gluttony, en plus cette fille va probablement remplacer Lust...

-Lust!

Le père fit signe à Riza de s'avancer. Pride saisit un couteau et fit glisser sa lame sur le bras de Riza.

-Attention, prévint le barbu, tu vas subir la même opération que celle qu'on a faite subir à Wrath. Ca va faire mal, mais comme tu as un esprit plutôt fort, l'expérience devrait marcher.

Riza interrogea Pride du regard. Celui-ci comprit sa question mentale et expliqua:

-Nous allons mélanger la pierre philosophale à ton sang. Si tout se passe bien, on aura un nouvel Homonculus d'origine humaine, comme Lust est morte, tu incarneras probablement la luxure. Si l'expérience rate, tu mourras écrasée par la puissance de la pierre.

Pendant ce temps, le barbu sortit la pierre: d'un simple geste son front s'ouvrit comme une trousse et il en sortit le liquide rouge carmin.

Riza questionna:

-Et, si l'expérience réussit, conserverais-je mes souvenirs, serai-je consciente?

Ce fut Wrath/Bradley qui répondit à la question.

-Tu auras des bribes de souvenirs mais tu auras sans aucun doute presque tout oublié. Tu ne te souviendras pas de toi en tant que Riza Hawkeye mais en tant qu'Homonculus. Il est aussi possible que tu meures.

Le Père se leva, et s'approcha de la jeune femme, la pierre rouge sang à la main.

-Je vois, dit-elle. Alors mes chances de survie sont infimes, et je ne pourrais presque pas me souvenir de lui.

-Nous te rendrons en partie tes souvenirs.

Riza soupira.

-Promettez-moi qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

-Promis. Il ne fera que nous aider. Il ne mourra pas.

Alors que le père des Homonculus lâchait la pierre, Riza conclut.

-Au moins, il est protégé maintenant. J'aurais réussi quelque chose.

Et, alors que le liquide s'écrasa sur son bras, elle murmura:

-Au revoir... Colonel Mustang...

Et la pierre se mélangea à son sang.


	3. Transformation 2

La douleur était insoutenable. Elle savait qu'elle hurlait, et elle ressentait la puissance de la pierre en elle. Elle comprenait pourquoi la plupart des sujets mourraient. Elle hurlait à la mort, sentant ses veines ressortir et le liquide carmin s'infiltrer dans son sang. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle sentit la douleur diminuer, et toutes ses sensations se troubler. Elle allait mourir, elle en était sûre. Déjà tout s'estompait, et c'était le noir.

Roy eut un drôle de pressentiment. Il avait appelé chez Riza pour lui refiler les fleurs qu'il avait achetées suite à un abus d'alcool, et cela n'avait pas répondu. Étrange. Elle devait pourtant être chez elle à cette heure-ci. Roy haussa les épaules. Elle était peut-être allée boire un verre avec ses amis, même si cette idée ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Après tout, elle avait le droit d'avoir une vie privée, elle aussi. Ou elle était sous la douche et n'avait pas pu décrocher. Il avait appelé il y a une heure de cela, mais il venait à l'instant d'être pris par un mauvais pressentiment. Un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment. Il hésita, considéra le nombre de fleurs qu'il avait, et se décida à passer chez elle pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il pourrait en profiter pour lui refiler son fardeau à pétales. Même si ce n'était pas très convenable de lui rendre visite à cette heure-ci avec des fleurs à la main et bourré et qu'il risquait au mieux de se faire virer de l'appart', au pire d'être lynché. Arrivé devant chez elle, il frappa à la porte.

-Lieutenant?

Pas de réponse. Bizarrement, même s'il se doutait que la porte serait fermée, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de l'ouvrir. Encore plus bizarre, elle s'ouvrit sans résister. Il commença à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entra.

-Lieutenant?

Toujours aucun signe de vie. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits très légers de pas. Il se prépara à claquer des doigts et fut soulagé en voyant que ce n'était que Black Hayate. Riza était forcément là, elle ne sortait jamais sans son chien, mais pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas? Il fouilla la maison, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la douche ou les toilettes, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua les clés de l'appartement de son lieutenant, sur la table du salon, posées à côté d'un bout de papier. Par curiosité, il le lut. Il ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu de la lettre. Qu'avait-elle fait?

La jeune blonde ouvrit lentement les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit furent des tuyaux au-dessus d'elle, sur le plafond. Elle se releva péniblement, et vit que six personnes la regardaient. Un vieux barbu, un borgne, un gamin, un obèse au crâne dégarni qui bavait (le mec pas le crâne), un homme aux yeux bridés et un palmier. Elle se redressa pour mieux contempler Yeux Bridés. Il était plutôt beau, c'était surtout son air méchant qui le rendait ténébreux, il était assez musclé et elle s'attarda sur ses fesses tout aussi musclées. Sa peau brillait, elle avait tellement envie d'y goûter... Mais pour l'instant, elle devait remercier quelqu'un. Elle se tourna vers le barbu, qu'elle ne désirait pas du tout, malgré ses désirs charnels évidents vu qu'elle matait déjà le bridé, et même le gosse et le palmier. Elle dit au barbu:

-Merci de m'avoir créée.

Elle s'étira lascivement et se tourna vers le bridé:

-Tu t'appelles comment?

-Greed.

-Wah Greed, c'est sexy... Tu es donc un de mes semblables. Tu pourras m'expliquer deux-trois trucs? dit-elle en se frottant au cupide.

-Bien sûr jolie poupée. Tu peux venir dans ma chambre si tu veux.

-Oui, pourquoi pas dès ce soir...

Le barbu, embarrassé, demanda pour changer de sujet.

-Sais-tu comment tu t'appelles?

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son créateur, ses yeux brûlants de désir redevinrent mornes et elle eut une légère hésitation avant de répondre:

-Je m'appelle Ri... Euh, Lust.

A ce moment-là, elle enleva son haut militaire et déchira le haut du T-shirt en dessous, révélant, sur sa poitrine, entre des clavicules, un tatouage représentant une petite étoile entourée par un dragon.

-Oui, je suis Lust, la Lance Ultime.

 **Voilà, finalement 3 chapitres en un soir c'est pas mal non?! Le prochain quand j'ai le temps, si j'ai de l'inspiration et des reviews! ;P Xoxo. ^^. 04h55. Je devrais peut-être dormir.**


	4. Interrogations

_"Je suis Lust, la Lance Ultime."_

Père sourit. L'expérience avait abouti, et c'était un succès. Ils allaient pouvoir manipuler Mustang grâce à elle. Et en faire un sacrifice.

Le tatouage de la Lance Ultime, sur son torse, contrastait avec la blancheur de la peau de celle qui était autrefois Riza Hawkeye. Les yeux brûlants de désir, elle demanda:

-A présent puis-je m'éclipser Père? J'aimerais que Greed m'explique deux-trois trucs...

Les homonculus -sauf Greed- soupirèrent, ayant compris que l'explication des _deux-trois trucs_ se terminerait tous les deux dans le lit.

Père fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce détail, et répondit:

-Si tu veux. Après, je te rendrai en partie tes souvenirs. Même si tu ne dois pas trop en savoir non plus, il faut que tu te souviennes de Roy Mustang, car lui aussi devra te reconnaître pour qu'il ait une confiance totale en toi, Lust. Mais vaque à tes occupations, après tout tu es faite pour _cela_ , mais reviens ici après.

Elle fit signe qu'elle avait compris, et Greed la prit par la taille et l'entraîna entre les boyaux sombres.

Pendant ce temps dans la tête de Riza, ou plutôt de Lust, elle ressentait à la fois plein d'émotions et en même temps... Aucune. C'était donc cela, de ne pas avoir d'âme. De ne ressentir que le désir sexuel; d'être constamment lascive comme le voulait le péché de la luxure. Elle essayait de se souvenir de ce Mustang. Était-il bel homme? Que ressentait celle qui possédait ce corps avant elle envers ce colonel? Des bribes de souvenirs lui apparaissaient, elle voyait du bleu, des tenues bleues, des cheveux bruns ou noirs, et un sourire chaleureux débordant de confiance. Cet homme devait respecter sa subordonnée. Après tout Père avait dit qu'il lui accordait une confiance totale. Mais elle savait que même s'il était un homme bien, là où l'ex-proprio de ce corps le respectait sans doute énormément voire l'aimait, d'un amour platonique, elle, n'éprouverait que du désir sexuel. Elle en profiterait puis, lassée, irait voir ailleurs, laissant tomber un homme honnête **(WTF Roy honnête)** qui peut-être l'aimerait vraiment **(?)**. Cette pensée la rendit un peu triste. Elle aurait bien aimé connaître cette brave fille et voir comment elle respectait son colonel, comment un de ces misérables humains pouvait arriver à faire ce qu'elle aurait voulu savoir faire, aimer quelqu'un autrement que pour le sexe. Elle dénigrait déjà les humains, mais elle était curieuse de voir ça. Mais ce serait impossible. Elle devrait juste se rapprocher du colonel, le convaincre de transmuter, sans doute faire l'amour avec lui. Et, si elle n'était pas Lust, un péché, celui de la luxure, si elle n'était pas constamment emportée par une vague de désir brûlant, elle aurait été déçue de constater que ce programme lui allait très bien.

Mais ses pensées furent rapidement transformées en ivresse folle et en désir charnel lorsque Greed la renversa et commença à remonter son haut.

Bradley décida qu'il était temps de retourner chez lui. Sa présence ici était désormais inutile, il voulait juste voir la transformation et aider en cas de résistance de la part du lieutenant et si sa femme remarquait qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré, elle s'inquièterait. Il emmena son "fils adoptif", Pride, et arriva rapidement chez lui.

-Allô?

-Sous-lieutenant Breda. Rejoins-moi chez Hawkeye le plus vite possible.

-Colonel? Minute... Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez Hawkeye à c't'heure-ci hors mission? Hein coloneeel?

-Ferme-la, on croirait entendre Havoc. Contente-toi de te ramener et dis aux deux autres de venir aussi.

-OK, mais pourquoi on doit rappliquer chez Hawkeye?

-C'est un ordre. Et au fait, n'utilise pas les lignes de l'armée.

-Mais, je suis pas au boulot! Comment je pourrais les utiliser?!

-Peu importe. Grouille-toi!

Quinze minutes plus tard, Breda, Falman et Fuery rejoignirent Mustang chez Hawkeye. Sans parler, il leur désigna la pièce vide, le chien, les clés et la lettre. Les trois autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête pensivement. Ils interrogèrent les voisins alentour. Au bout d'un moment, une jeune femme, (dont les yeux étaient sertis d'étoiles à la vue du apparemment "beau" colonel) leur répondit:

-Mme Hawkeye? Je l'ai vue sortir il y a plus d'une heure, en uniforme militaire. Elle avait l'air soucieuse et un peu triste. Je ne l'ai pas vue fermer la porte à clé.

-Merci. Surtout oubliez ça, n'en parlez à personne. Au revoir.

Elle lui fit un salut militaire, avec la mauvaise main, et dit d'un ton mielleux:

-Au revoir mon colonel! Au fait, vous avez quel âââge?

Il rit de ce geste maladroit. Roy trouvait la voisine de son lieutenant assez mignonne, et en temps normal il aurait sans hésiter déballé son speech bien rôdé de séducteur pour louper au passage sa mission, mais, là, son lieutenant était peut-être en danger.

-J'ai 29 ans, au revoir!

Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de laisser une nouvelle fois un proche se faire tuer juste pour séduire la première venue, et surtout pas si cette personne était son si précieux lieutenant.

 **Et voilà! Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce nouveau chapitre, et j'ai hâte de savoir la suite! (T'es conne ou quoi, c'est toi qui l'as écrit!) Oui, enfin je voulais dire que j'ai hâte de voir ce que donne la suite. J'ai quelques idées, et je sais déjà que le colonel reverra son premier lieutenant à la toute fin du 6ème ou 7ème chapitre. Bye. P.S.: Oubliez pas, il y a une petite case "review"... Peut-être que si vous m'encouragez, il y aura une suite... (Enfin, y en aura une de toute façon, mais ça me ferait quand même plaisir ;P) Re-bye. ^^.**


	5. Hésitations

_Un jeune garçon marchait dans un jardin assez grand. Il aimait les balades nocturnes, car il ne risquait de croiser personne. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna... Et ne fut pas assez rapide pour contrer l'homme qui le saisit, lui pointa un revolver sur la tempe et l'entraîna vers une grande bâtisse._

-o0O0o-

Greed avait fini de "répondre aux questions" de Lust. Il la trouvait encore plus séduisante que l'ancienne; mais en bon cupide, il tenait au moindre de ses cheveux, et paradoxalement cela ne lui suffisait pas. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il laissa la lascive qui, les joues encore rougies et les cheveux en bataille, se rhabilla tant bien que mal et repartit en direction de la salle de Père. Seuls Père, l'obèse et le palmier **(Palmier: Encore! C'est la troisième fois qu'on m'appelle palmier! Narratrice: Oh désolée, vraiment je m'excuse... (tête d'ange) ... Mais j'aime t'appeler comme ça et c'est trop tard pour changer, Palmier! (des cornes et une queue poussent sur la tête d'ange) Palmier: Je peux faire un assassinat de Narratrice? Narratrice: Mais non Palmier, sinon je pourrais pas continuer cette fic... Si ça se trouve dans le prochain chapitre tu défonces Greed et... Palmier: OK, continue c'est bon vas-y! Vivement le prochain chapitre mouahaha! Narratrice: J'ai bien dit "si ça se trouve"... Enfin bon...)** , je reprends maintenant qu'Envy est parti dans son délire, seuls Père, l'obèse et le palmier donc, étaient présents dans la pièce. Lust en fut déçue car l'autre gamin était vraiment mignon. A son arrivée, Palmier constata son état e comprit qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son temps, l'obèse continua de suçoter son index droit, et _ze Father_ lui fit signe de venir face à lui. L'ex-militaire s'exécuta, et Père vint poser sa main sur le front de l'Homonculus.

-Je vais te rendre tes souvenirs. Ne bouge pas.

Lust ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se tint immobile tandis qu'elle sentait une puissance incroyable entrer dans son esprit. C'est alors que les vagues images qui lui revenaient s'animèrent, elle découvrit les frères Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alex Louis Armstrong (à ce moment, une goutte d'eau parut derrière son front), Maes Hughes avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'il était mort, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Rebecca Catarina, Black Hayate et... Lui. Le colonel. Roy Mustang... Finalement il n'était vraiment pas moche, même très séduisant. Cette mission risquait d'être agréable... D'après les scènes qu'elle avait vues, le colonel était un dragueur ambitieux et orgueilleux, parfois colérique et impulsif, parfois jaloux, parfois flemmard ou gourmand... Après réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'il était l'incarnation des sept péchés capitaux. A l'inverse son lieutenant -elle auparavant- était une femme forte et affirmée, qui n'hésitait pas à braquer son flingue sur lui pour le faire bosser. Sérieuse, elle semblait froide comme lui pouvait parfois sembler hautain avec elle. Mais Lust sentait pourtant qu'ils se vouaient une confiance sans faille et que malgré les apparences, ils étaient très complices. Elle comprenait pourquoi cette fille avait été choisie; elle avait devant les yeux le respect et la confiance que se vouaient chacun d'eux. Elle était sans aucun doute le point faible de ce colonel ambitieux. Quelle idiote, cette fille. Lust se trouva aussi bête d'avoir un instant voulu la rencontrer. C'était une humaine, elle n'avait rien de spécial. Elle était juste une femme stricte de base. C'était pour ça qu'elle aimait Mustang de cette manière-là, parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'autre amour. Donc finalement, elle ignorait quelque chose. C'était donc Lust qui savait plus. Elle rit pour elle-même, d'un rire moqueur:

-Comment j'ai pu être curieuse de savoir un truc d'humain... J'aurais dû savoir dès le début que les humains sont inférieurs à nous, Homonculus...

Elle continua de regarder le "film" mais ces souvenirs ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, enfin, ce n'était pas le fait de revoir ça qui la faisait suer, c'était de voir le déhanché de ce beau gosse et ses muscles... Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau... Elle regretta aussi d'avoir eu pitié de lui.

-Homme honnête, il a pas l'air si honnête justement, et puis, pourquoi avoir pitié d'un humain? Ils ne sont bons qu'à être abandonnés! Ou utilisés... Lui par exemple, si nous n'avions pas besoin de lui pour nos plans nous l'aurions tué... Les humains sont si fragiles et irrécupérables... Ce ne sont que de simples larbins bons à utiliser et manipuler! Ce ne sont que... Des sacrifices!

Quelques scènes lui revinrent encore en mémoire, les images défilaient, et au bout d'un moment, lassée et prise d'un mal de crâne, elle sentit que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait le droit de voir. Imbéciles d'humains. "Un jour vous allez tous mourir, vous ferez moins les malins." Elle décida d'aller un peu dehors puis changea d'avis et préféra rejoindre le Cupide.

-o0O0o-

-Relâchez-le! Monsieur, c'est un ordre! Relâchez cet enfant!

L'homme claqua des doigts.

-Ta gueule.

Il se pencha vers l'enfant qu'il tenait fermement et lui lança:

-T'en fais pas, je l'ai à peine brûlé, il survivra.

Tandis que derrière eux le garde se tordait de douleur sous les flammes, l'homme ouvrit une porte massive face à lui. Elle donnait sur un salon. L'homme y trouva un homme âgé d'une bonne soixantaine d'années assis sur un canapé. Ce deuxième homme se leva et dit, sans se tourner:

-Roy Mustang.

Le colonel fronça les sourcils et demanda:

-Où est-elle?

-Relâchez mon fils.

-Où est-elle?

-Relâchez mon fils.

-OU EST-ELLE?!

-Relâchez-le avant que je ne m'énerve.

Roy Mustang, rageur, jeta Selim Bradley à l'autre bout de la pièce. King Bradley ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et d'aider son fils adoptif, mais lui demanda:

-Tout va bien Selim?

-Oui père.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, ce n'est qu'un perturbateur.

-D'accord beau-papa.

-Bien, bien...

Il toisa Mustang qui ne baissa pas le regard. Ceux-ci se dévisagèrent, se scrutant intensément, et ils mirent fin en même temps au combat de regard ex-æquo. Bradley **(borgne pas tête à claques)** se mit debout et après un silence qui sembla à Roy durer l'éternité répondit:

-Je vais voir.

Étonné de la docilité du Führer, Roy se permit de squatter un siège et de boire. Après de longues minutes, dizaines de minutes, vingt, trente, il remonta:

-Alors?

-Peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui.

Était-ce la crainte ou l'espoir de Roy que cela confirmait? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça confirmait quelque chose et ce quelque chose n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Cela signifiait qu'elle était aux griffes des Homonculus. Roy s'éclipsa par la fenêtre qu'il venait de brûler et s'enfuit dans la nuit. Il devait la retrouver. Mais devait-il attendre que les Homonculus la lui amènent? Il voulut d'abord y aller dès ce soir puis, se rappelant qu'il était déjà un peu bourré et qu'il était très fatigué, il décida d'y aller le lendemain. Même si ça risquait d'être trop tard, il ne pouvait prendre ce risque. S'il échouait alors que les Homonculus lui permettaient de la voir, ils s'en prendraient à lui, ou encore pire que tout... A elle. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Il se gifla intérieurement. Tout cela s'étit de sa faute. Pourquoi diable l'avait-il impliqué là-dedans?! Hughes était déjà mort à cause de ça, hors de question que ce soit pareil avec elle! Ca ne devait pas se reproduire. Il soupira. Si elle avait continué de vivre dans l'ignorance et lui aussi, ils n'en seraient sûrement pas là... S'ils avaient tout suivi aveuglément comme les autres... Il est des choses qu'il est nécessaire de savoir mais qu'on aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Comme par exemple que les Homonculus tenaient son lieutenant. Repensant sans cesse à ça et imaginant toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient ou avaient pu lui faire, sans que lui ne sache quoi que ce soit, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Dans son réveil, on pouvait l'entendre murmurer:

-Lieutenant... Lieu... Tenant...Hawkeye... Ri... Riza...

-o0O0o-

Lust, pendant ce temps, se décida à dormir un peu. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle eut l'impression d'être un paresseux (Sloth peut-être? Mais elle ne l'a jamais vu.) . Alors qu'enfin elle allait s'endormir, elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux déjà mi-clos. En effet, elle avait pensé à quelque chose: Le colonel ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Il en serait malheureux, alors que cette fille s'était sacrifiée pour le sauver. Pourquoi une telle injustice... Oh et puis zut! Pourquoi se laissait-elle aller comme ça? Voilà qu'elle, elle, Lust, se croyait super justicière! Saletés d'humains, va... "C'est n'importe quoi", se répéta-t-elle, "Ressaisis-toi Lust, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi! Tout ce que je vais faire c'est me taper ce beau gosse et c'est parfait ça me va très bien! Arrête avec ces propos qui relèvent de la trahison!" "Tu dis n'importe quoi, ils sont trop stupides pour être plaints..." L'image du brun réapparut dans sa tête. Il arborait un sourire chaleureux et dans ses yeux on ne lisait que douceur et respect. "Oui...", se dit-elle. "N'importe quoi..."

Et sur ce, l'Homonculus de la luxure s'endormit.


	6. Questions

Roy sortit de son lit, épuisé par sa nuit blanche. Car malgré son sommeil, il n'était pas parvenu à dormir. Il ne _voulait_ pas dormir. Ce matin il se leva. Il sauta hors de son lit et s'habilla vitesse grand V. Il avait décidé d'aller chercher son lieutenant. Tant pis s'il y risquait sa vie. Elle avait décidé ça sans lui demander son avis, ainsi il se vengeait en ne le lui demandant pas non plus. Et puis d'ailleurs ça quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Il s'habilla en civil. La veille lorsqu'il avait appelé Breda, Falman et Fuery ils s'étaient divisés en deux groupes. Breda et Falman étaient allés voir si elle était à la caserne, et lui et Fuery devaient aller voir chez le président. Mais il avait demandé à Fuery de l'attendre hors de la résidence, et après son entrevue avec le généralissime il avait autorisé l'adjudant à rentrer chez lui, puis lorsqu'il retrouva les deux autres il leur donna le même droit, vu que lui-même allait faire ainsi. Mais hier était la veille. Il était bourré et fatigué, et il était tard. Le matin, même si il était toujours fatigué, au moins son taux d'alcool avait été remplacé par une bonne gueule de bois. Alors qu'il terminait en enfilant une veste, il réfléchit où elle pouvait être. Les homonculus... La dernière fois, c'était Envy et Gluttony, près de chez Knox. Il avait envisagé la possibilité qu'elle soit chez Wrath, Bradley, mais vu le temps qu'il avait mis, ce devait être plus loin. Avant Envy et Gluttony, c'était Lust, au labo n°3. Mais... Roy réfléchit. Il se souvint que le labo communiquait avec le bureau de Bradley, ce qui veut dire... Que c'était tout à fait possible. Cette fois, Roy n'appela pas ses subordonnés, il pouvait se débrouiller seul avec une piste. Une petite piste, mais une piste quand même. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Il se recoiffa, ferma la porte et sortit.

-o0O0o-

Lust se réveilla. Aux côtés de, devinez quiiiii? Greed! Elle était allongée sur un gros tas de sacs remplis d'on ne sait quoi **(ben oui, imaginez des lits dans l'endroit crasseux du labo 3...)** et la seule épaisseur qu'elle portait était une couverture enroulée autour d'elle. L'avide dormait encore. Trouvant plus judicieux de s'habiller sachant qu'elle allait forcément voir Père, elle se dirigea vers une sorte de placard... Et, en plus de son uniforme militaire, elle trouva une magnifique robe tout à fait à son goût. **(Les goûts de luxe de la luxure...)** La robe était noire, les épaules dénudés, avec des gants et un porte-jarretelles noirs pour aller avec. Pour finir, des talons noirs aiguilles couronnaient le tout. Préférant cela à son uniforme bleu et informe mais trop formel **(jeu de mots made in moi)** , elle enfila l'ensemble. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds en les mettant sur une épaule et se mit un rouge à lèvres rouge flashi brillant, avec du mascara noir. Elle se contempla un instant **(me demandez pas où elle a trouvé un miroir)** , et se décida à _gentiment_ virer Greed, voulant s'étirer un peu **(quand Lust s'étire, elle prend toute la place, j'imagine).** Elle voulut aller un peu en ville. Elle alla voir Père et lui dit:

-Père, puis-je sortir un peu de ce laboratoire?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Évite juste de croiser le colonel dans cette tenue, il doit te reconnaître je te rappelle.

-Oui.

Elle remonta à l'étage supérieur puis, après être passée notamment par la porte elle arriva dans les couloirs.

-o0O0o-

De son côté Roy après avoir brûlé quelques gardes qui malgré son titre de Flame Alchemist lui refusaient l'entrée, était arrivé dans les couloirs du laboratoire. Ils étaient déserts. Cela lui rappela tant de souvenirs. Alphonse, Barry, Havoc, Lust, Riza... Aujourd'hui il pouvait en rire, mais il avait vraiment eu peur pour ses alliés. En parlant de peur... Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Riza. Il marcha sans savoir où durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à entendre des bruits de talons aiguilles. "Sûrement pas le lieutenant, elle ne mettrait jamais ça." Puis il vit, au loin, une silhouette féminine apparaître. Si ses cheveux étaient noirs et non blonds, il l'aurait confondue avec Lust car sa robe noire s'y prêtait bien. Mais il savait qu'elle était morte. Il l'avait tuée. Qui était-ce? Sûrement pas une scientifique ou une garde. Mais qui? Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il reconnaissait la fille. Ses cheveux blonds... Arrivé à quelques mètres il en fut sûr. Il reconnut son premier lieutenant.

-Lieutenant Hawkeye!

"Merde!, se dit Lust, Je l'ai confondu de loin avec un scientifique ou autre! Il va savoir que je suis une Homonculus... Bon tant pis. Plan B."

Le plus naturellement possible Lust/Riza répondit:

-Colonel! Vous allez bien?

Roy ne reconnut pas ce ton froid. Même si Riza était une femme dure et parfois stricte, avec parfois un ton froid, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il baissa les yeux et blêmit en découvrant, sur la poitrine de la jeune blonde, juste au-dessus de sa robe, le tatouage de l'Ouroboros.


	7. Confrontation

_Le tatouage de l'Ouroboros. Comme celui qu'avaient Lust, Gluttony et Bradley. Elle est... Non... Une Homonculus ?!_

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu as du culot de prendre l'apparence de mon lieutenant, Homonculus !

Lust sourit.

-Mais enfin colonel, c'est moi ! Lieutenant Hawkeye, à vos ordres !

Elle fit un petit salut militaire mais Roy rétorqua froidement.

-Ne me mens pas ! Le lieutenant ne... Ne ferait jamais...

-Mr Mustang. Commandant Mustang. Lieutenant-colonel Mustang. Colonel Mustang. Élève de mon défunt père, Berthold Hawkeye. C'est moi, Riza. La sniper. Sous-lieutenant Hawkeye. Lieutenant Hawkeye. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

-Pardon lieutenant mais non, malgré ces informations que vous me donnez, je ne vous reconnais pas. D'ailleurs quel est ce tatouage ?

-Trois fois rien... Ça ne vous intéresserait pas.

Elle fut prise d'une vague de désir. Elle passa ses bras sur la nuque du colonel et se pendit à son cou. Elle sussurra:

-Mais dites-moi plutôt mon colonel, que faites vous ici ?

Roy avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de sa subordonnée. Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre membre de la gent féminine, il se serait avec plaisir rincé l'œil mais... Pas elle. Pas son lieutenant, la femme qu'il respectait plus que tout au monde. Et puis que faisait-elle ? Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas ! Et d'abord pourquoi avait-elle ce tatouage ? Et que faisait elle ici, dans cette tenue ? Et bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait putain !

-Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?

-Mais rien, mon colonel... Je ne fais que mon devoir...

-Est-ce votre devoir de me faire des caresses sur la nuque comme vous me le faites ?

Alors que les mains de la blonde descendaient en bas du dos, un peu trop bas d'ailleurs, Mustang finit par la repousser.

-Hawkeye arrête ça.

-Tu te décides enfin à me tutoyer, Mustang ?

-Arrête...

Il analysa la situation. Elle était dans le labo 3 après lui avoir laissé un mot d'au revoir. Elle était en tenue sexy et ne lui racontait rien. Mais elle se frottait un peu trop à lui et lui parlait différemment de d'habitude. Et elle avait ce foutu tatouage sur la poitrine ! Roy Mustang commençait à être vraiment paumé. Alors il eut une réaction qu'il jugea (évidemment après coup) stupide, à savoir...

... Il lui lança "sois à l'heure après-demain" et s'enfuit.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti du labo qu'il se rendit compte de sa stupidité.

"Imbécile, tu as fait la dernière chose qu'il fallait faire !" se dit-il.

Au même moment, Riza / Lust redescendit. Elle avait d'abord voulu aller en ville mais après avoir vu le colonel elle se dit qu'elle avait assez fait de bêtises. Si Père apprenait qu'elle l'avait croisé il serait furieux. Mais elle avait un autre plan. Si Mustang se doutait qu'elle n'était plus vraiment Riza, elle allait jouer sur le plan séduction. À défaut de se faire passer pour le lieutenant et de le convaincre discrètement, elle allait le séduire et même s'il savait qu'elle était une Homonculus, il allait l'aimer ainsi et elle pourrait le convaincre. Peu importe la méthode, l'important était qu'il fasse une transmutation et qu'ainsi il devienne candidat au sacrifice. Elle n'avait plus qu'à agir.

 **Voilà sorry pour ce retard... J'avais 7 ou 8 fics en même temps, en plus de la rentrée, alors... Mais voilà je posterai la suite prochainement, bisous ! ^^.**


	8. Explications

**Je suis de nouveau en retard... Désolée...**

Lundimatin. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Mustang avait vu Hawkeye. Durant ces deux jours, il avait évidemment cherché à la revoir, en vain. Ce jour-là donc, il se rendait au travail. Et il la vit. Il l'a croisa sur la pause du midi. Il décida de s'installer à sa table.

-Lieutenant.

-Bonjour, mon colonel... Répondit Lust en insistant sur le ''mon''.

Il fit mine de manger, le repas se déroula en silence. Mais à peine eurent-ils fini et débarrassé leurs plateaux que le colonel entraîna son ex-lieutenant dans un couloir désert.

-Lieutenant... Ou peu importe ton nom... Dis-moi qui tu es et tout ce que tu sais.

-Une Homonculus.

Il mit un moment avant de réagir, trop choqué par la nouvelle. Et pourtant c'était évident. Un tatouage comme ça, ça ne court pas les rues. Mais...

-Pourquoi as-tu pris l'apparence de mon lieutenant ?

-Mais mon colonel... Ce n'est pas son apparence... C'est bien elle...

Elle retira sa veste militaire et souleva le bas de son haut pour révéler le tatouage du dos de Riza, dont on voyait un début de brûlure. Le colonel hoqueta de surprise.

-Mais qu'... Qu'est-ce que... Comment...

-Le mot d'excuses. C'est ça non ? Pride, notre ''grand frère'', lui a proposé de se joindre à nous. Elle a évidemment refusé. Enfin... Elle a commencé à refuser. Mais Pride a sorti l'argument qui tue. À sept, nous sommes plus puissants que vous non ? Sept Homonculus... Vous aviez déjà eu du mal avec la précédente Lust... Alors Pride lui a garanti qu'on ne vous ferait aucun mal... Si elle se joignait à nous. Évidemment, dès qu'il s'agit de vous... Votre chère lieutenant est prête à tout ! C'était son choix de m'accueillir en elle. Elle ne regrette rien, sauf de ne pas vous avoir dit au revoir en face. Mais je vais le faire pour elle. Colonel Mustang... S'il vous plaît, aimez-moi ! Aimez-moi comme vous l'aimez elle. Elle l'aurait voulu. Elle est toujours vivante, en moi... La seule différence est ce tatouage d'Homonculus mais aussi qu'elle ne vous parle plus que par mon intermédiaire. Mais colonel. C'est la même. Riza Hawkeye. Elle est en moi. Mais elle est toujours là.

Le colonel Roy Mustang commença par refuser. Mais Riza n'avait-elle pas aussi commencé à refuser le soir où elle était devenue Homonculus ? Lust manipulerait Mustang avec de belles paroles, tout comme Pride avait manipulé Hawkeye deux jours avant. Puis elle le convaincrait d'ouvrir la porte. Et elle le tuerait après le jour promis. Enfin... Si la conscience de Riza ne prenait pas le dessus. Non. Impossible. Les Homonculus sont supérieurs aux humains. Impossible, donc, que la conscience de cette femme ''déborde'' sur l'esprit de Lust.

Alors Lust embrassa délicatement son colonel sur la joue et s'éloigna tête haute en roulant des hanches. Impossible qu'il y ait un imprévu avec Riza.

Enfin... Si l'impossible existe...

 **Moyennement convaincue de ce chapitre assez court qui plus est. Enfin... Au moins, ça faut un nouveau chapitre, c'est toujours ça de pris. Allez, à plus ➕ ! ^^.**


	9. Tentation

-Vous êtes de retour bien tôt colonel. Ne vouliez-vous pas prendre votre temps pour manger ?

-Merci Lieutenant Evans. Je peux me contenter de ça.

Mustang était de retour de sa pause déjeuner. Il rejoignait le lieutenant Evans, son assistante qui avait pris la place de Riza. Il s'adressa à la jeune lieutenante :

-J'ai croisé l'assistante personnelle du président.

-Celle qui était autrefois votre assistante ?... Le lieutenant... Hawkeye, c'est bien ça ?

Repenser à son lieutenant lui déchira le cœur. Il balbutia :

-Oui... Hawkeye... Oui... Autrefois...

Tandis qu'il se remettait de cet état d'âme, Mrs. Evans l'accosta :

-Excusez-moi monsieur mais je suis forcée de vous faire travailler...

En temps normal avec Riza, il aurait glandé en répliquant qu'il irait un jour, peut-être, travailler... Mais là, il n'avait nul goût à quoi que ce soit. Même glander. Sans elle ce n'était plus si amusant. Et dire qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour le protéger, cette idiote ! Maintenant, que faisait-elle ? Qu'entendait-elle ? Que voyait-elle ? _Où_ était-elle ? Dans une Homonculus. Sentait-elle seulement la vague d'amour et d'inquiétude qu'il lui envoyait ? Était-elle seulement consciente que, derrière elle, elle laissait des gens qui souffraient, mourants... Sans elle. Comme un certain colonel brun qui s'était endormi sur sa pile de dossiers, en sommeil léger, comme attendant quelqu'un qui peut-être ne viendrait jamais. Roy Mustang hésitait, repensant à la proposition de Lust. Oui, certes, il aimait Riza Hawkeye. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Mais qu'aimait-il ? Son esprit, son corps ou... Juste un souvenir ? Voulait-il la retrouver et l'accepter même en tant qu'Homonculus ? Elle lui manquait tant... Il soupira. Il voulait la revoir mais pas comme une ennemie. Et elle, avait-elle encore des sentiments ?

"Non" pensa-t-il, "Elle veut juste me manipuler."

Mais sa cupidité naturelle l'empêchait de se satisfaire de cette réponse. Et il aurait dû savoir. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. Il aurait dû savoir à quel point elle lui était indispensable et irremplaçable. C'est pour cela qu'il devait la remplacer. Quel paradoxe.

Deux jours plus tard, il craqua. Elle était venue à sa table. Il était trop bouleversé pour protester ou râler. Et elle lui parla, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son trouble et ses doutes. Comme d'habitude, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il réfléchissait. Il voulait agir, oui, mais comment ? Il ne put cependant pas réfléchir plus longtemps car elle finit son repas et comme l'autre jour, elle l'entraîna rapidement sans qu'il eut le temps de protester dans un couloir parallèle. Et c'est alors que...

... Elle le prit par le col et l'embrassa de ses lèvres avides. En temps normal, il aurait été heureux, bien que surpris, de la spontanéité de ce geste de son lieutenant. Mais là... Il craquait. Il voulait la garder, vivante. Parce qu'il l'aimait, même si ce n'était pas choisi. Et c'est pour cela qu'il répondit au baiser fougueux. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés comme ça, il avait posé une main sur la taille de Lust et ses jambes tremblaient. "Quelle Ironie", commença-t-il, "Le Hérrros d'Ishbal a les jambes qui tremblent !"

Mais pour l'instant il se souciait peu des commentaires de la presse. Son lieutenant était enfermée et tenue pour morte, Seuls Breda, Falman, Fuery et Havoc étaient au courant de ce couac. En tout cas actuellement il était dans les locaux de la caserne en traun de répondre au baiser de Lust. Ça y est. Il s'était fait embobiner. Merde. Il était dans la merde.


	10. Succombation

Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation est d'y céder. Essayez de lui résister, et votre âme aspire maladivement aux choses qu'elle s'est défendues. Oscar Wilde.

C'est ce conseil que Roy Mustang avait suivi. Il était désormais en couple avec Lust. Même s'ils étaient ennemis, peu lui importait. Un jour, viendrait l'affront ultime, et il lui faudrait choisir son parti. Un jour. Mais pour l'instant, il vivait l'instant présent, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Certes, il se souciait de l'avenir du pays, mais il était des choses auxquelles Roy ne faisait pas attention au futur. (ça se dit?) Comme ses amours. Sans penser au lendemain, s'aimer. Juste comme il aimait Lust. Il se souciait peu de quelle sorte d'amour il s'agissait. Du désir? Du respect? De l'attachement? De la pitié? Peu importe. Il l'aimait même si c'était son ennemie, une Homonculus. Il voulait chaque fois retarder de quelques instants l'affront final. Passer quelques secondes de plus avec elle. Secondes... Minutes... Heures... Jours... Années... Siècles... Éternités... Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il s'en foutait. Lust... Ou Riza. A travers les yeux pâles de Lust, ce n'était que le coeur de Riza Hawkeye qu'il recherchait. Il voulait également retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une lueur qui prouverait que son lieutenant était là, bien là, toujours. Mais après un an, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé cette lueur. Durant l'année, les Homonculus s'étaient fait discrets. Il voyait toujours Riza bien sûr, mais demeurait sans nouvelles de Wrath, Envy, Greed et les autres. Il ignorait encore la nature de Selim Bradley. Mais ce détail lui importait peu. Il savait, il sentait que le combat final aurait bientôt lieu. Et il ne s'était visiblement pas trompé car, en cette matinée de printemps, à l'horizon se pointait le soleil d'un jour longtemps attendu. Une éclipse solaire allait avoir lieu ce jour-là. Le Jour Promis commençait. Lust, s'étirant dans le lit de Roy, sourit diaboliquement.


	11. Capitulation

-Salut mon chéri, bien dormi?

-Mmm salut ma puce...

-Tu sais qu'il y aura une éclipse aujourd'hui ? Et si on allait se promener, je sais pas moi, dans un laboratoire par exemple ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances avec tes frères?

-Habille-toi Roy, on bouge.

-Je te déteste.

-Mais oui, et c'est pour ça que tu m'embrasses tout le temps ?

-...

-C'est quand tu veux. Je suis prête moi.

-Facile! T'as pas besoin de bouffer, t'as juste un semblant de robe à mettre et tu sens toujours bon de la gueule! Tu ressens pas la fatigue non plus!

-Je sais tu me le rappelles tous les matins.

Roy Mustang s'habilla tant bien que mal en grognant.

-Gna gna gna allez mon râleur on y va.

-Saleté d'Homonculus...

-Merci.

Ils marchèrent dans la rue et arrivèrent au labo n°3. Apparemment à temps, Ed, Scar et les chimères se débattaient face à une horde de mannequins.

Tout se passa relativement rapidement. Roy les crama, May apparut, suivie d'Envy. C'est là que les choses se compliquèrent. Roy Mustang découvrit l'assassin de Maes Hughes.

Roy arriva encore une fois à temps. Envy tenait Riza, enserrée dans les "lianes". Roy crama aussitôt les liens.

-Imbécile! Tu es au courant que c'est ta sœur, misérable?!

-Je sais! Mais tu n'es pas censé le savoir!

-Ben si je le sais! Peu importe! Tu vas clamser, sale homonculus!

Il s'apprêtait à le tuer, il le maîtrisait enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un déclic de revolver derrière lui.

-Lust... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Ne tue pas mon frère.

-C'est absurde. Pourquoi avoir tué Maes? Tu n'aurais pas pu me tuer moi, imbécile ?!

-Roy, Envy n'a fait qu'exécuter les ordres.

-Peu importe je vais le cramer! Laisse-moi faire Lust!

-C'est mon frère, je ne te laisserai pas! Je te rappelle qu'on est ennemis!

-LUST! NE COMMENCE PAS!

A ce moment Ed arriva en compagnie de Scar.

-Fullmetal. Rends-le moi.

-Hors de question.

-Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs! Rends-le!

-Non!

-Si tu continues, je vais devoir brûler ton bras avec!

-Parfait, ça me donnera une bonne occasion de vous casser la gueule! Mais avant, regardez-vous! Vous comptez régner sur le pays avec cette tête-là?! Colonel! N'était-ce pas votre ambition de toujours?!

-Colonel, enchaîna Lust, suffisamment bas pour que Ed et Scar n'entendent pas bien, c'est mon frère mais je t'aime bien aussi. Ne m'y force pas, Roy... S'il te plaît...

-Si tu veux tirer, vas-y. Mais après, que feras-tu ?

L'homonculus de la luxure baissa la tête.

-J'ai échoué dans ma mission... Je n'aurais pas su te faire rester en vie... Père et ta chère Riza m'en voudront. Alors, je n'aurai qu'à mettre fin à mes jours, et c'est ce que Hawkeye veut aussi...

-NON!

Roy envoya ses flammes dans un couloir transversal.

-Lust, soyons honnêtes. Je me fiche de toi, mais Hawkeye... Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte, et je ne peux me permettre de... Pardon, lieutenant... Roy tomba à genoux, imité par Lust.

-Merci d'avoir épargné mon frère...

-C'est quoi cette situation chelou?

-Lamentable! Vous êtes lamentables, vous humains! Haïssez-vous un peu, merde! Pourquoi?! Dites! Dites! Dites! Pourquoiii...

-Envy, tais-toi un peu. Tu me dois la vie, je te rappelle, et Père n'aurait pas été content qu'un sacrifice meurt par ta faute.

Mais déjà, ce fut Envy qui éclata sa pierre philosophale et mourut.

-Bye-bye... Edward... Elric...

-Envy... murmura Lust.

-Dites lieutenant.

-Oui Edward ?

-C'est moi ou vous êtes pas comme d'habitude ?

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

-Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir la Porte, Mustang, s'impatienta le docteur à la dent d'or.

Ed avait disparu, Scar, Lust et Mustang étaient maintenus en respect par des épéistes. Bien entendu, Lust avait un plan.

Si Roy refusait d'ouvrir la porte pour devenir sacrifice, les épéistes lui trancheraient la gorge à elle. Elle ferait en sorte de ne pas se régénérer et le docteur ferait croire à Roy que ces épées tuaient les Homonculus. Par amour, Roy ouvrirait la porte. Et elle pourrait enfin tout assumer.

-Hors de question que j'ouvre cette fichue porte.

-Tu es sourd ? J'ai dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps!

Aussitôt, un des épéistes trancha l'épaule de Lust. Lust fit en sorte que l'hémorragie continue.

-Lieutenant!

-Maintenant, tu n'as plus d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la Porte, Mustang!

-Lieutenant Hawkeye!

Mais tout ne se passa pas exactement comme Lust l'avait prévu. En effet, à ce moment, un nouveau souvenir apparut... Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour les Homonculus qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas...


	12. Libération

_-Qui vais-je tuer en premier..._

Lust ne comprenait pas. Elle était certes au sol, dans une mare de sang, donc un grand mouvement serait inattendu, mais pourtant elle aurait pu bouger. Elle n'était pas morte. Cependant, elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

 _-Notre cher ami l'armure ? Ou plutôt vous, chère lieutenant ?_

Son cœur-si l'on pouvait considérer une pierre philosophale comme un cœur- tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

 _-Vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de fidèle non ? Alors je vous offre l'occasion de suivre votre patron..._

Elle la voyait. Elle se voyait. Elle voyait Lust, la précédente, devant un couloir sombre. Et elle ressentait. Elle ressentait les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties ce soir-là. Ses sentiments humains. Des sentiments ? Impossible... Pourquoi ?

 _-Une seconde ! Lorsque vous avez dit avoir tué deux sacrifices en une soirée... Vous n'avez pas... Non... Vous n'avez pas..._

 _Le sourire de la brune s'élargit. La blonde vit le pistolet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains trembler. Prise d'une soudaine colère elle perdit le sang-froid qu'elle avait mis des années à acquérir._

 _-SALOPE !_

 _Elle vidait son chargeur sur l'Homonculus._

"Impossible... Je ne me souviens pas de ça..." La scène revenait avec précision dans l'esprit de Lust. Et en cet instant elle ressentait exactement les mêmes choses que ce soir-là. Haine, colère, tristesse, déchirement, douleur, amour. Elle se revoyait mettre toutes ces émotions dans la gâchette de son arme. Et Lust comprit. Elle comprit à quel point elle... À quel point Riza Hawkeye tenait au colonel. Le perdre, c'était se perdre aussi. En réalisant cela, Lust était pétrifiée. Pourquoi ? Leur plan fonctionnait à merveille, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que cette sale humaine vienne se mêler de tout ça ! Mais elle le sentait. Elle sentait que ce souvenir l'avait déstabilisée. Elle perdait le contrôle de son corps, perdait ses cinq sens. Ses yeux se fermaient. Et le pire, c'était que cette perte de contrôle, au fond d'elle, la soulageait. Elle était trop humaine. C'était la pire des humiliations. Se poser tant de questions était une véritable torture. N'importe quel Homonculus aurait préféré mourir. Alors elle se laissa faire. Certes, un Homonculus aurait aussi lutté jusqu'au bout mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Mieux valait mourir.

Riza eut l'impression de se réveiller après un sommeil de cent ans. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il se passait, ses blessures endommageaient ses sens. Elle était malgré tout certaine d'une chose. Elle était vraiment elle désormais. C'était comme si la luxure qui avait pris possession de son corps avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité en entendant la voix de son colonel. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle connaissait parfaitement la situation. Elle fit alors la seule chose que toute bonne garde du corps aurait fait. Il devait comprendre. Elle le fixa. Juste un regard. Un regard perçant. Les yeux de Roy s'agrandirent et il sembla hésiter. Puis il sourit. Un sourire imperceptible. Seule elle l'avait vu.

"Très bien. J'ai compris lieutenant. Je ne céderai pas !"

Riza Hawkeye sourit. Elle ferma les yeux.

"Merci colonel", pensa-t-elle.

Le lendemain, dans un hôpital de Central, Riza ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle vit le regard de son colonel. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit la première personne qu'elle voie. Mais le regard de Roy était vide. Elle se remémora les événements de la veille. C'est vrai. Ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle fut prise d'une vague de remords mais sentit des mains prendre les siennes et, surprise, regarda Roy qui marmonna.

-En fait, on s'y fait rapidement... Bonjour lieutenant.

Il sourit. Elle rougit et sourit à son tour, même si Mustang ne pouvait pas la voir.

-Bonjour colonel.

-Dites-moi lieutenant, il me semble que vous avez quelques petits trucs à expliquer hmm ?

En effet, la veille, lors des combats, Roy et Riza n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler.

-... Pardon colonel. L'Homonculus Pride avait été tellement convaincant... Il m'a promis de ne pas vous faire de mal si je me joignais à eux... Alors... J'ai accepté... Mais hier, Lust s'est souvenue du soir de la mort de l'autre Lust. Lorsque j'avais pleuré pour vous. Ça l'a déstabilisée et la luxure a quitté mon corps. J'ai repris possession de mon corps.

Le colonel la prit dans ses bras. Il ne serra pas de peur de rouvrir ses plaies mais y glissa toute la douceur dont il était capable.

-Lieutenant, parfois vous agissez de façon stupide. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs... Et hier, lorsque je m'apprêtais à faire cette transmutation j'ai vu votre regard. Les yeux ne mentent pas. Et j'ai parfaitement lu dans le vôtre. J'ai reconnu ce regard que je connais si bien. Alors j'ai compris que ce n'était plus Lust déguisée. C'était vous. J'ai eu tellement peur... S'il te plaît Riza ne refais plus jamais ça.

Elle rougit et finalement posa timidement ses mains contre le dos musclé de son supérieur. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la douceur du moment.

-Je vous le promets.

Puis Roy s'écarta un peu et lui dit.

-Juste au cas où... C'est pas la première fois qu'on se serre dans les bras. On est même déjà allés beaucoup plus loin...

Riza rougit encore.

-PARDON ! MAIS COLONEL ! VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT UN PERVERS ! VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS RETENIR !

-Haha, désolé...

Riza était énervée. Apparemment Lust avait très largement profité de son corps et sa réputation en prenait un coup. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce que l'Homonculus avait fait avec des hommes et son corps. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas l'élément le plus important. Elle avait retrouvé son colonel et ses amis, elle avait un an à rattraper. Ces événements n'avaient fait que renforcer le lien qui la liait à Roy. Tous deux savaient à quel point chacun comptait pour l'autre. C'était le plus important pour l'instant.

 **Voilà, cette fic est finie ! Je tiens à préciser qu'avant que je ne rajoute ces commentaires, ce chap faisait 990 mots. Voilà. Sinon, un grand merci à L'Atelier des Chats pour la review, merci pour le follow, merci à The Snip.**

 **RaR : oui je ne fais que maintenant les RaR...**

 **L'Atelier des Chats : C'est un peu tard, mais merci... Ton commentaire m'a bien encouragée pour la suite !**

 **The snip : Oui, moi non plus je n'étais pas très satisfaite... J'ai essayé de tenir compte de tes conseils pour ce chapitre. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **Voilà ! Sinon, je n'étais pas très satisfaite des derniers chapitres excepté celui-ci, je n'aimais vraiment pas le précédent, trop de dialogues et d'incohérences comme l'a signalé The Snip, je les modifierai peut-être si j'y pense, si j'ai le temps... (traduction : jamais). Bon je vous promets d'essayer d'y penser et de ne pas procrastiner XD ! Voilà, merci également à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic ! Merci, au revoir.**

 **L' Oeil de Faucon.**


End file.
